The wheeled rack of the invention is particularly suited for carrying trays or bags of bulk mail between a main post office and sub-station post offices. The wheeled rack is equipped with a bottom shelf and an intermediate shelf for this purpose, both of which may be turned to an upright position, as mentioned above, to permit mutual nesting of the unused racks to conserve space.
The rack of the invention also has upper and lower front gates, as described above, which are hinged to the forward edge of the intermediate shelf, and which may be respectively turned up and down to a vertical position and extended to enclose the open front of the rack when the intermediate shelf is turned down to its horizontal, load-supporting position. The gates may be locked in place as a security measure for the contents of the rack.
The rack of the invention is similar in some respects to the rack described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,681, which issued Mar. 15, 1960 to the present inventor; and in Copending application Ser. No. 477,805, which was filed June 10, 1974 in the name of the present inventor.